


How do I live?

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cemetery, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: How do I live without youI want to knowHow do I breathe without youIf you ever goLogan mourns the death of Kurt
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Maritombola 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 2





	How do I live?

**Author's Note:**

> And I made myself sad again :(
> 
> Written for Lande di Fandom's "Maritombola", prompt: 23 - in a cemetery

Logan was kneeling in front of Kurt’s grave. It was the first time he had gone there, he couldn’t bear facing it.

He looked up at the beautiful statue of his lost boyfriend, so well made that it made his heart ache.

He had wished for some generic magic to bring Kurt back, but facing his grave he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

He missed him so much, he missed his lover and best friend, he couldn’t help but let some silent tears roll down his cheeks while looking at his handsome face.

He couldn’t believe that the last time they talked had been an argument. They didn’t even have time to explain themselves and make peace. It was what bugged him the most, knowing that he couldn’t make things right anymore, that he couldn’t apologize and hug him again, make love to him again.

Things had been so shitty lately, even before Kurt’s sacrifice, that being together was hard. They had to cut some time for each other, a few minutes at a time, sometimes half an hour if they were lucky.

It had been so long since the last time they had spent some actually good time together, since they hadn’t needed to worry about taking their time to relax.

It felt like a lifetime ago in that moment, it felt so distant, and it hurt even more knowing that it won’t happen again.

He closed his eyes and let his tears fall, calmly breathing in and out.

He had so few happy memories in his long life, and most of them were with the X-Men in general and Kurt in particular. And now they weren’t happy anymore, they were bittersweet at best.

Like that last time he was thinking about; they thought they had all the time in the world for themselves...

They were alone in their room, late on a Friday night, after having watched one of Kurt’s favourite movies. They had been cuddling the whole time, so Logan was obviously horny.

His Elf always mocked him for it, but Logan knew that in reality he was flattered by it. And, of course, he was horny too.

Logan’s lips twitched in a brief half-smile at the memory of Kurt’s scent; he always smelled of soap to try to cover the sulphur, and when he was horny it became heavier, more musky, manlier. It was intoxicating.

Logan had been eager to get rid of his clothes, but Kurt was too and in no time they were laying on the bed, their bodies united as they held each other tight. Logan could still feel his Elf’s soft fur under his fingers, his sharp teeth scraping his neck, his lubed dick sliding easily inside him.

They had made love, quick and passionate, moaning freely and filling the room with their mixed scent.

After that they had taken things more slowly, taking their time to cuddle and kiss and caress, licking and leaving bitemarks on each other, making love again and again in many different positions, switching roles, enjoying each other’s closeness.

It had felt like time had stopped just for them, until the sun rose on their exhaustion and sleepiness, their bodies entangled and their faces so close they could feel each other’s breath on their lips.

They had felt in peace with the whole world, and now Logan couldn’t calm his shaky breath and aching heart.

There was no more time, there was no more peace. There was no more Kurt.


End file.
